Jaehaerys IV
"I journey not to invoke battle, but, if fire and blood is what they speak of, then seven be damned! It is what the bastards will receive!" - Jaehaerys IV about the Blackfyre threat King Jaehaerys IV Targaryen was the nineteenth member of House Targaryen to rule from the Iron Throne. He was formally styled as Jaehaerys of the House Targaryen, the Fourth of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. He was crowned when he was twenty years old, soon after the assassination of his father, King Aemon I. 'Physical Characteristics' Much like his ancestor Daenerys, Jaehaerys possesses traditional Valyrian characteristics. His wavy hair is silver, and falls to his shoulders, and his eyes are a fairly deep violet. He has a sturdy frame, though he has much lean muscle, enabling him to retain his quick movements while sword fighting. Beneath his garments, however, is a body bearing several scars- large and small, from his years of fighting. He carries a particularly large scar across his right shoulder. 'Personality' 'General:' Even at a young age, Jaehaerys became recognized for his remarkable intelligence and charisma, and his deep desire for further knowledge. It was for this latter reason that Jaehaerys searches the Red Keep’s athenaeum in search of any form of historical records, or tellings of Westeros’ history that his family simply could not offer on their own. He also displayed quite the charisma, able to speak with an allure most charming- however, he has worryingly insensitive sense of humor, something that, with Jaehaerys’ confident demeanor, has often been off putting enough to have gotten him into rather difficult altercations. This natural charisma is a double edged sword, however, for it allows Jaehaerys to excel when in leadership positions, and is doubled by abilities of strategic thinking. In terms of his own emotions, Jaehaerys is rather in-tune and honest with himself- and thus; others. He prefers neither to sugarcoat, nor beat around the bush. He acts firmly in favor of what he believes to be right, though this can manifest itself as a rather stubborn personality. These feelings make him rather quick to act, in addition. 'Militaristic:' As aforementioned, Jaehaerys is exceptionally charismatic, enabling his natural leadership ability. Having read through various books, historical tellings, and biographies, Jaehaerys has become knowledgeable on many tactics implemented by various military figures, lords, and leaders. His preferred method is often to utilize the very tactics and mindset of his enemy in order to overtake them. However, he is unwilling to sacrifice any lives to complete his goals- be they his soldiers, or civilians. If any of the aforementioned is impossible, he utilizes a far more surgical approach to overcoming his adversaries- be it cultural, targeting one economically, or otherwise. 'Historical Background' Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen was born to then-Prince Aemon and Princess Aerea Targaryen in the year 365 A.C., whilst the realm was still under the rule of Rhaegar II Targaryen. Displaying an intense desire for knowledge at such a young age, Daemon spent most of his early life in the red keep’s athenaeum, or atop the knee of his great grandfather, Rhaegar, hearing the stories of Rhaegar’s own parents, King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys. He was subject to many great tales, including the tale of The Dawn, which perhaps had inspired him most of all. It was not long afterward that the then eight year old boy had trudged into the quarters of the Master-At-Arms and request a blade be put in his hand, much to the former’s amusement. Jaehaerys’ request, however, had been accepted. The boy took quickly to swordplay, and with time, became skilled enough to best even the master-at-arms himself- which he did. It had been only a few years after the fact that Jaehaerys had bonded to Rhaegal, the then-riderless dragon who had been hatched by Queen Daenerys Targaryen seventy-nine years prior. It was a bond gradual in its progression, but a bond nonetheless. Thereafter, Jaehaerys spent much of his time flying Rhaegal, whilst his great grandfather, alongside him, had flown Drogon. The two shared many moments like this. It is said that Jaehaerys had been Aemon’s son, whilst his sister, Daenerys, had been Aerea’s daughter. Such is telling of the relationship between the members of the royal family. Eventually, Jaehaerys and Daenerys seemed to grow apart, whilst their mother, Aerea, had done her damndest to keep the siblings separate from one-another, to Jaehaerys’ disfavor. His willingness for suitors had offered him time to distract himself from the matter of his mother’s antics, for better or worse. His disappointment seemed only to intensify upon his sister’s leave from the red keep, but, to allow himself to better focus on alternative matters, he willingly set his wonder’s regarding his sibling aside. 'Weapon' Longclaw Originally belonging to House Mormont, this weapon was passed into the hands of Jon Snow, later known as Jaehaerys Targaryen. The first Longclaw had been broken during the events of The Dawn, however. Afterward, the blade was reforged, modified to add some additions to the hilt, including a Dragon’s head pommel and dragon-insignia guard. This hand-and-half valyrian steel sword is now wielded by Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. Rhaegal Rhaegal is one of the former dragons of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, having remained in the Targaryen line for nearly a century. Rhaegal has bode riders such as Jaehaerys III Targaryen, and Aegon VIII Targaryen. He is now bonded Daemon Targaryen. Age: 86 Size: Similar in size to Meraxes during the battle of The Field of Fire. Characteristics: Rhaegal is a large dragon, green and bronze in color. His scales are jade-green, and he bears bronze eyes. His flames match his scales to an extent, being yellow and red with veins of green. Character Features Category:Characters